Seamless Blend
by Ida-J
Summary: Her name was really Angie Hart. But here, everyone knew her as Angie Silverton. There was an accident. She died. Then she woke up in a room that wasn't hers with a different surname, a different body and a fuzzy memory of what had happened. What the hell was going on? (OC/semi SI)
1. Intro chapter

"Are you kidding me Helen?" A tall brunette talked loudly into her phone while looking through some clothes on a rack "You seriously want soap for Christmas, soap." The brunette rolled her eyes "Okay, okay. I'll see if I can find some fancy soap for you, happy now? Okay then, I'm going to hang up now and get you that soap" She paused and in a heavy fake British accent she said "you filthy wench."

With an amused grin the brunette placed her phone into her pocket while walking over to the hygiene section of the store. "Soap, soap, soap." she muttered to herself as she looked through the variety of soaps.

"Hey Angie!" a voice called behind the brunette, now known as Angie. She turned her head to where the voice came from and saw an excited short (compared to Angie anyway) blonde girl waving her arms excitedly.

"Hey Sarah!" Angie placed down a soap and walked over to the girl, meeting her halfway as Sarah jumped on her with a hug "You know I saw you like, a day ago right?"

Sarah grinned up at Angie "So? Am I not allowed to hug my bestest friend in the entire world when I see her?"

With an eye roll and a soft smile Angie turned and walked back to the soaps "Of course my dearest" She could hear the footsteps of Sarah behind her, kind of hard not to since Angie had so long legs that Sarah would have to practically jog after her. Plus Sarah was wearing heels. The brunette never understood how anyone could wear heels for days in a row.

"So" The blonde flicked hair behind her shoulder "Who is your next Christmas victim?"

Angie smirked and with a chuckled replied "Helen said she wanted soap."

"Soap?" Sarah raised an eyebrow "She seriously wanted soap?"

"That's exactly what I said" Angie picked up a nice spa package and with a shrug moved over to the shopping line

"Oh well, each to their own I guess" Sarah moved along with Angie to the line "Still, kind of boring" She said while looking at her newly groomed nails

Around them it was obviously around the Christmas times. Every store had a bunch of Christmas decorations up, lights and even fake plastic Santa's around in the mall. Angie never disliked it, her favorite holiday was in fact the Christmas holiday. Sarah on the other hand hated it. According to her the decorations were "super tacky". People were flocking all the stores creating long lines everywhere and no way in hell would anyone let her go before them. Even with the single item in her hand.

The speakers in the mall blared out Christmas tunes of all kinds. Mostly Mariah Carey, Angie hated Mariah Carey's music. She never understood why, but it just caused that "urgh" feeling to take over every time she heard it. Luckily for her there were no Mariah songs playing right now.

Angie bought her soap and walked out of the store with Sarah right beside her. Sarah was babbling on about her boyfriend Jake and how she thought that he was cheating on her and how it "might be for the best" because she was getting tired of him. Don't misunderstand; Sarah didn't switch out boyfriends like they were dirty socks. In fact Sarah has so far only had three boyfriends.

'Though she does play around with guys in the club…' Angie thought to herself as they walked over the road when the walk light lit up green and that annoying beeping started.

"So anyway I think I'm just gonna hook up with Matthew because he's sooo much cuter than Jake either way" Sarah babbled on about her current boyfriend problem not paying attention to her surroundings

With a sigh Angie raised her head and noticed the fast approaching headlights in her side view. With a quick turn of her head she looked directly at a car going full speed right at her and Sarah.

"SHIT!" The only thing going through Angie's head was to push Sarah out of the way.

"What's wro-" Sarah's sentence was cut off as Angie pushed her harshly to the side as the car was maybe about 6 feet away from them.

The car hit Angie with a harsh impact, slamming her straight down to the ground as the sound of breaks screeching ringed in her ears.

"OH GOD ANGIE!" Sarah was quick to run over to her. She sat there right by her side as she tried to move Angie, shaking intensely at the blood now on her hands. "A-angie don't die please" She kept sobbing "I-I need you Angie, you're my best friend"

Angie could feel pain like she'd never felt before. It was worst in her head. She looked up at her sobbing best friend unable to register whatever she was saying. Angie could only smile and mumble softly "It's okay bestie, it will all be okay"

People were gathered around them gasping at the horrid display of the dying girl half underneath a car. Several were calling the ambulance and police. The driver was currently knocked out over the car wheel, obviously knocked out by the impact.

An elder man walked up to Sarah gently gripping her shoulders telling her she should back of and give the girl on the ground some air and room for when the ambulance comes.

Sounds of the ambulance approaching got louder and louder. It was starting to ring in Angie's ears as she groaned. The mix of the ambulance alarm and the walk light combined made Angie's head hurt more and more.

Suddenly Angie felt herself be picked up and placed on a bed hastily. Her head fell to the side where Sarah was standing sobbing. Angie smiled and attempted to reach out to Sarah only for her arm to be stopped and put back beside her body as a mask was forced on her face.

As the medical staff rolled Angie into the back of the ambulance the only thought going through Sarah head was that this was the last time she would see Angie again.

* * *

_So this is kind of an intro? I suppose? I decided i'd try to write my own little fanfiction, I've kind of wanted to for a while so I finally moved my ass and started doing so. This is of course only a little intro type of chapter. This will be a self-insert of a person from our world that gets put into the whole Teen wolf show- however, I think you would all be happy to know that Angie does not know much about Teen wolf, because Sarah was the one that actually watched it._

_Hope you guys will like it, I am sorry for any type of badly written English in my story, my first language is not English so I apologize. It would be nice to get some reviews! Reviews really helps get one motivated to write!_


	2. Chapter 1

I felt like I was spinning, suspended by gravity just.. floating. My eyes were closed yet I could see all the rapidly moving lights and hear the voices that faded in and out. Why was it so difficult to open my eyes? It shouldn't be such a struggle to open them.

After what felt like many hours I finally managed to open my eyes. I saw medics hurrying around, that was all I saw before my eyes fell heavy again. I finally remembered what happened. I pushed Sarah out of the way of a car, was she alright? I hope she was, I can't remember. My head is spinning too much and the loud sound of a heart monitor beeping pierced through my head like the ambulance did earlier.

My first instinct was to move to arm up to my head to wince but, I can't move my arm. It won't move. Why won't it move? Why can't I move!?

The lights were flickering again. I could hear whispers of my mother stroking my hair telling me everything will be alright. But will everything be alright? It feels like I've been lying here for days now and if what I think is true… Then I'm not getting out of this alive, am I?

Struggling equally as hard as before, I opened my eyes just barely. It was mom and dad, crying. Hugging each other, I haven't seen the hold each other like this since I was 9. As absurd as it may seem, it brought a smile to my face. At least I know they won't be alone without me.

I glanced behind them where Sarah was standing. Sarah… She's the one I'm worried about leaving. Sarah needs someone by her side, someone to care for her.

'No' I thought to myself 'Sarah's a big girl, she can handle herself.' At least that's what I hope.

With the sounds of my heart monitor slowing down and the doctors running about I started blacking out again. The only sound that echoed through the darkness was the long and ear piercing sound of the heart monitor telling me my heart stopped.

* * *

I jolted awake opening my eyes only to see I had my face stuffed right down on my pillow "Urgh" with a mumble I turned my head to the side rubbing my eyes as the alarm continued annoyingly beeping on.

"Friggen nightmare…" I picked up my phone turning off the alarm and nestled back on my bed. The birds were chirping outside my window loudly, sun shining through the curtains making the room far too bright for my taste. Stupid snow, making it super bright when the sun is up.

From down stairs I could hear my mom yell up that it was time to wake up "I'm not letting you waste away all your summer again Angie!"

With a small groan I sat up of my bed scratching my head ". . ." Wait did mom say summer?

Finally taking time to look at my surroundings I realized this is not my room "What the hell" Looking around at the mint and white colored room I was confused.

The room had mint colored walls with nice white details around, such as a white desk, white door, closet, bed and bookcase. Posters hung on the walls showing games that Angie knew she loved and small nature polaroid pictures hung neatly by string along the wall above the desk where a macbook lay.

"I knew this bed was too soft to be mine" Looking down on the queen sized bed that was way soft enough to murder someone for I facepalmed "Why am I inspecting the room when I should be figuring out why the hell I'm here?" Ignoring the little Sherlockian voice in my head telling me that in every room you find billions of clues I decided to try the door closest to me.

I stood up from the bed, onto a surprisingly soft carpet and made my way to the first door "Please be an exit… please?"

And as the door opened I was disappointed "The bathroom, ofco- woaah.." The door led to beautiful giant bathroom. I stepped inside looking around with awe "These people must be rich." Let's be honest, it wasn't a gigantic Paris Hilton rich type of bathroom, but there was enough room for a shower and a jacuzzi in here and for me, that's pretty darn large.

"Angie, you are wasting time again." Shaking my head I turned and walked back outside, or well.. I would have if it weren't for the giant mirror staring at my face. Wait, let me rephrase that. The giant mirror reflecting; NOT MY FACE!

"What the…" I leaned closer to the mirror, an equally confused face staring right back at me. " … This is a dream." Nodding to myself I continued to inspect my face in the mirror. Definitely a dream, I mean who wakes up as someone else!? Sure whomever this body belongs to looks a bit like me, with the same nose and mouth and nicely arched eyebrows. I shook my head again "No! Angie! Stop getting distracted." Nodding I walked out.

'Okay so if this is a dream' Pacing back and forth I started an inner monologue with myself 'Then all I need to do is wake up. Wait-' Insert the sound of a light bulb ping here, thank you. 'Aren't you meant to not feel pain in dreams? I should be able to pinch myself and if it doesn't hurt, then I'm asleep!' I stared down on my arm 'Please work'

"Are you done with your inner monologue?" A deep and attractive voice said right behind me.

"GYAH!" I jumped up, scared by the sudden voice, and tripped over my own two feet hitting the ground.

The deep voice chuckled "Wow sis, been a while since you've been that jumpy" In front of me was a handsome guy, probably in his twenties, with brown chocolate hair, brown eyes and a huge amused smirk on his face.

"Oooww…" I cradled my knees still lying on the floor "That hurt"

Wait, it hurt- but aren't you supposed to not feel pain in a dream!? What the hell is this…

"Hey, sis you okay?" The guy that apparently is my brother, kneeled right by me with a slightly concerned yet amused look on his face.

'Okay Angie, do I just go along with it and see what happens- or do I freak out like an idiot and get into the mental hospital' I nervously glanced over at my "brother"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay" I pushed some of my (now) shoulder length hair behind my ear and mumbled "For now"

Grinning he stood back up "You've got to stop being so clumsy, one day you will get seriously hurt"

"Angie! Bradley! Breakfast is ready!" A woman, whom I now realize is not in fact my mother. Well my birth- .. my.. my soul birth mother? Okay complicated, I'm me but I'm not. Right.

Bradley stood up putting his hands in his pockets and nodded to the door "Food?"

I stared at him for a few seconds before nodding "Y-yeah" Rubbing my knees I stood back up "Food…"

Following Bradley down the stairs and into the kitchen felt like the most awkward thing ever. I mean, walking in these complete strangers house and in pajamas like I owned the place. Technically I am one of the owners though.

A long blonde hair woman was the first thing I noticed. It made me think of Sarah. I wonder what happened with me, the real me. I obviously inhabit this body, and apparently this has to be my brain because I remember nothing about these people.

'Well, Angie. It's not like you've taken time to try and remember what happened before this.' I moved my gaze on the pancakes the blonde haired woman was placing on the table 'Am I reincarnated? But, doesn't reincarnation usually involve death?' Scratching my head I let out a groan "Why don't I remember..?"

"Remember what?" The blonde turned her head towards me.

"A-ah nothing" Nervously I sat down 'I can't exactly tell them that I'm not this version of Angie they think I am. That would get me nowhere but to the hospital. I can imagine it, the doctor being like 'Well gawrsh, it appears she's got multiple personality disorder' or something like that'

Two warm pancakes with blueberry jam was set in front of me as I picked up the utensils and started eating, slowly chewing while trying to remember what I was doing before I woke up here.

"So Angie bear, you ready for your shopping trip?" The blonde, whom I guess is 'my mother'. I should start calling her 'mom' so it doesn't confuse me too much, at least until I know her name. Not like I can ask her without looking completely loony.

"S-shopping?" I stared blankly at her.

Bradley started laughing, still with pancake in his mouth mind you, and shook his head "Really mom why do you keep trying to get Angie shopping for" he made quotation marks in the air "girly clothes, with you." He grinned teasingly at me "We all know Angie is basically a guy anyway".

"What I'm not-" Oh wait, _I'm_ not but maybe _this _Angie was "H-hey" I slapped his shoulder lightly.

Bradley looked a bit surprised at the shoulder smack but smiled none the less.

"Now now Bradley, people change and so can your sister. Even if she wants to buy boyish clothes or girl clothes, that's all up to her" 'Mom' smiled softly at me and continued eating.

As everyone continued eating I started to remember that I was in the mall with Sarah, we were shopping for Christmas weren't we.. I glanced out the window to see a bright sunny morning.

'In fact now that I think about it' I tugged lightly at my shirt, getting cool air into my shirt 'It's extremely warm here, at least compared to North Dakota'

As I took the last bite 'mom' stood up and started pushing me out of the chair "Now chop chop! We've got no time to lose, it is summer and you will need new clothes for the school year."

"Wai- wha- but" She kept pushing me to the stairs, I couldn't help but to feel like I don't have time for this. I should be figuring out why the hell I'm here, what I was doing before I got here an-

With one last push she made me stumble into the stairs and fall onto the stairs themselves, Bradley burst out laughing with unattractive snorts of "You clumsy nerd"

Picking myself up I huffed and threw a glare at Bradley as I walked up the stairs 'Stupid boy, to think I thought you were attractive, tsk'

"What do I dooo" I threw myself onto the, still way too comfortable bed with a groan.

"Let's recap.." Standing up I walked over to the huge closet "I know I went to the mall with Sarah and then-"

Opening the closet door what I saw was shocking "Oh… my god" In the huge closet there was barely anything I would even think of wearing. Heck, there wasn't even much in here at all! Sweatpants, sneakers, hoodies… I think I'm starting to realize why Bradley called me a boy earlier- This is terrible!

Going deeper into the closet while looking around I shook my head "Wow, this girl really had zero fashion sense. Black on black almost all the way, this is worse than a boy- she wore this to school?" Suddenly I stopped. A realization came to me, this means I'm a loser. I'm in the body of the typical nobody at school.

"Maybe they've.. forgotten about her?" I winced "When I go t- I mean, Angie comes to school with, actually socially acceptable clothing then… Will people notice me? Not the positive noticing either" I kept searching for something at least wearable "Hopefully not too much, maybe they'll think I'm a new girl"

It was like heaven music played in my ears as I finally found a pair of jeans and a wonder woman t-shirt. "Thank. God." Quickly I changed and stepped over to the full length mirror standing in the corner of the room.

The shirt was too big, hiding all the curves I (now) knew this body had "Still better than a hoodie." I tightened the shirt, making my curves visible and tilted my head "I never had curves like these.." My real body was a tall, thin and sharp jawed brunette with a flat chest and an equally flat butt. "Well, let's look at the bright side of things, it'll be fun to shop with a body like this- I'm adorable!" I grinned at my reflection in the mirror 'Definitely adorable'

"Come on Angie!" I heard 'mom' yell from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Quickly I picked up the brush and tamed my hair down while I walked into the bathroom 'Any make-up here?' I started rummaging through the cabinets. After a minute of searching all I could find was an eyebrow pencil and a stick of lipbalm "Better than nothing I guess."

As ready as I could be I jogged down the stairs and started putting on my shoes.

"Wow sis, I don't think I've seen you dressed like that since ninth grade" The mumbled voice of Bradley said, a pancake stuffed in his mouth.

Pushing on the boots I found I grinned "Well, I figured it's time for a change."

Bradley started coughing "Y-you? Change?" He stared at me with a shocked expression, the cold half eaten pancake in his hand.

With a nod I hummed a "Mhm" and left joining my 'mom' in the car.

You know how I said shopping with a body like this would be fun? I was dead wrong. With about 10 bags of clothes (and various other beauty products) hanging on my arms I started the struggle up the stairs.

Shopping was, difficult, to say the least. Either the shirts were too big or too tight for me to walk comfortably in them. I did learn the most comfortable article of clothing I could find were usually dresses so I ended up buying mostly that. I never used to be a dress person, with my former height and lack of curves dresses usually ended up looking kind of like a sheet or towel wrapped on me.

Annabeth, as I learned was 'moms' name did not give me a single break while shopping once she realized I was actually buying a bunch of 'girly clothes' as Bradley had nicely put it earlier. Excited that her 'daughter' was finally realizing the wonders of girl clothes she went through just about every store in the entire mall. Money was definitely not an issue it seemed with this family, spending money here and there, choosing the more expensive materials even if I insisted on choosing the cheaper ones.

Dropping all the bags on the floor I fell face first onto the bed "Finally, some peace and quiet to think." Turning onto my back I stared up at the white ceiling thinking hard "Okay, so I know I went to the mall with Sarah and bought some stupid soap…" The mall, the mall, the mall… Urgh. I rubbed my face angrily "Why can't I remember!" The harder I tried remembering the blanker my brain felt, it was like trying to remember a dream after you wake up. I know something happened, that much is apparent in my mind but _what_ happened is a good question.

Nothing but the sound of my soft breathing echoed through the room as I stared up at the ceiling. Waking up in somebody else's body you would think I'd be in full panic by now, but I think I still haven't really realized this is not a dream. I'm still silently hoping that once I go to bed I'll wake up in my own.

I sat up with a deep sigh and looked around the room again. Definitely doesn't feel like home. Looking around at the clean and honestly beautiful room I almost felt like I was just sitting in one of the exhibitions at Ikea or something. Nothing in this room said "This is me" for me, well maybe the few posters and the color choice. Other than that it was too clean, too empty and had no personality.

"Like a clean slate, a new start" My eyes kept staring at my hands as the feeling of just being empty finally caught up with me. How am I supposed to live here? With these strangers and a whole new life. Don't even get me started with doing school all over again.

Getting of the bed I started placing the bags on the bed "There's nothing else to do but wait, I guess." If I wake up in this bed tomorrow then so be it. I've got a sneaking suspicion that I'm dead anyway.

Placing the dresses on the hanging racks and into the closet I sighed sadly "After all the only theory I can think of is a reincarnation gone wrong or something." With a small laugh I thought to myself 'Or maybe this is one of those "you've actually been dreaming your entire earlier life and this is who you really are" things, yeah right'

Putting on a dark red casual dress and a pair of tights after I finished placing everything in the closet definitely felt better than wearing those jeans. Don't get me wrong, I like jeans. Just not when they keep sliding slightly off my hips.

"Hmm I wonder what she's got on her computer" Maybe she has something really secret stuff on that, heh. I get to be a creeper into someone else's life, that's now my life. That's a bit creepy.

Opening the macbook I was met with a password lock "Damn". I started looking around the room, trying to find anywhere a password could be written. "Maybe she's like me and actually only have it in her head?" Rummaging through her desk I found a little diary book with the password clearly written in it, 'peterparker' was the password.

"Seriously?" I glanced up at the Spiderman poster above the desk "Okay then…" When I got the macbook on and open the first thing I checked was if she had a facebook.

"Who the hell doesn't have facebook?" Opening facebook I came to realize this girl apparently didn't "Damn it, this could've really helped me. I have no friggen clue who this girl even knows!" I leaned back on the computer chair "What if some random chick comes up to me all friendly and I have nooo clue who she is"

Never thought this is something I would ever say but "I hope I'm a big nobody as I seemed from the closet." Investigating the computer I only found a lot of photography of scenery that I'm guessing Angie herself took and a tumblr user with lots of "nerdy" stuff reblogged.

I find it a bit odd that this Angie and I have similar tastes and hobbies, obviously just the fact we have the same surname it is too much of a coincidence. It almost feels like I was meant to be here in this body. I also decided to make a facebook, with the name Angie Silverton since my name isn't Angie Hart anymore.

The blank facebook page stared at me "A clean slate indeed…"

* * *

AN: Yes, hello. Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, I had some difficulties choosing how I wanted the story to start. This first chapter might be a bit boring but once we get into the Teen wolf action everything will hopefully be more fun!

Don't forget to tell me what you think in a review~ Hope you have a nice day/night/afternoon and so forth. Oh and if you have tumblr know that I made a tumblr page for this fanfiction (link can be found in the profile) you should follow for sneak peek and there might even be some randomly written stuff for fun there in the future!


End file.
